Allison (partie 2)
by SPNfolles
Summary: Sam ramène Dean auprès d'Allison. Mais tout ne vas pas se passer comme prévu...


Nous avons beaucoup aimé le personnage que nous avons inventé pour notre dernier délire : Allison. C'est pourquoi nous avons décidé de créer une toute nouvelle histoire qui durera sur plusieurs délires. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu la première histoire, Allison est la fille sur qui Dean a craqué.

Bonne lecture à tous =)

* * *

Sam : Hey Dean ! J'ai trouvé une affaire ! Et devine ou ?

Dean : Je sais pas.

Sam : A coté d'Albany.

Dean : Encore ? T'en as pas une autre ?

Sam : Je pensais que ça te plairait…

Dean : Tu sais très bien ce que je pense d'Albany.

Sam : Peut être que tu pourrais la revoir ?

Dean : Pour que ça finisse comme à chaque fois ? Non merci.

Sam : En fait, tu n'as pas le choix, c'est Bobby qui nous a demandé de faire cette chasse.

Dean : Youpi -'' Alors allons y, vu qu'on ne me demande même pas mon avis.

*dans la voiture*

Dean : Alors c'est quoi cette chasse ?

Sam : Des zombies.

Dean : Formidable… un con qui s'amuse a ramené des morts.

*arriver en ville*

Sam : Qu'est ce qui ce passe avec toi ? Tu ne veux pas revoir Allison, tu n'es même pas heureux de dégommer quelques zombies… tu adores dégommer les zombies !

Dean : Rien, tout est génial, ma vie est géniale.

Sam : Dean ! - -''

Dean : Ne commence pas à faire tes yeux de chien battu, je vais bien. Juste de mauvaise humeur… J'ai pas bien dormi.

Sam : Genre je vais te croire.

Allison : *sur le trottoir qui viens de remarquer L'Impala et les chasseurs* Oh mon dieu…

Sam : Oh ! Allison ! Salut ! Comment ça va ?

Allison : *encore surprise* Juste là très mal, mais y a quelques minutes j'allais très bien… Et toi Sam comment vas-tu ?

Sam : ça va…

Allison : *polie mais sèche* Contente de te revoir Dean.

Dean : Bonjour.

Sam : …*brise le gros blanc* Bon bah… on passera te voir au bar ^^

Allison : Bonne idée vous n'aurez qu'a passez ce soir…

*le soir même au bar*

Sam : Eh Dean relax. On dirait que t'as un balai dans le cul !

Dean : Ta gueule.

Sam : *ne voyant pas Allison dans le bar, se dirige vers le serveur* Hey, on cherche Allison.

Le serveur : Désolé mais Allison ne travaille jamais le mardi.

Dean : *ouf sauvé*

Sam : oh euh… ok… Elle nous avait donné rendez vous, je pensais qu'elle serait là…

Le serveur : Je pense surtout qu'elle ne voulait pas vous voir… *en regardant Dean* Vous êtes le type de la photo non ?

Dean : Quelle photo ?

Le serveur : Euh… elle a accroché une photo d'un type sur la cible des fléchettes y a quelques mois… je crois que c'était la votre…

Dean : *aperçoit sur la cible une photo de lui … très abîmée* Salope !

Le serveur : Désolé pour toi mec. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux, mais elle est vraiment en colère ^^

Sam : … On va essayer d'aller chez elle.

Le serveur : Bonne chance ^^

*devant chez Allison*

Dean : TU sonnes.

Sam : Gamin. *sonne*

Allison : *ouvre la porte, voit Sam et Dean et leur claque la porte au nez*

Sam : Allison ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi est ce que tu refuses de nous voir ? Je pensais que tu t'entendais vraiment bien avec Dean !

Allison : *rouvre la porte* Je pensais aussi. Apparemment c'est pas le cas de Dean.

Dean : Quoi ?! D'où tu sors ça ?

Allison : Pas d'appel ! Même pas un sms !

Dean : Mais qu'es ce que tu voulais que je te dise ? « Hey salut comment ça va, moi bien j'ai juste failli crever la nuit dernière, j'espère que t'es toujours vivante A+ » ?!

Allison : Je ne sais pas. Peut être. Ecoute, je ne suis pas stupide et je n'ai jamais pensé que ça durerai très longtemps mais j'espérais quand même plus qu'une nuit ! Mais je ne suis certainement pas la seule fille qui ait flashé sur toi, et à la fin tu dois être blasé ! Tu es le chevalier blanc qui sauve la princesse en détresse, et quand le monstre meurt y a plus de princesse alors au revoir le chevalier blanc ! Et tu as probablement rencontré plein de belle princesses en détresse pendant 7 mois !

Sam : *oulà… on aurait peut être pas du venir…*

Dean : Tu plaisantes là ! Tu penses vraiment que je suis comme ça ? Je reconnais que y a eut pas mal de femmes dans ma vie, mais dès que je t'ai vu, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi ! Je n'ai pensa qu'à toi pendant 7 mois ! Sam pensait que je n'étais plus moi même ! C'est pour ça que quand il a trouvé une affaire il m'a amené ici !

Allison : Y a 7 mois tu as foutu le bordel dans ma vie et tu es parti, pas de nouvelles pendant 7 mois pour simplement revenir et dire « Hey Ali, comment ça va ? » et tu pensais que j'allais ouvrir ma porte en souriant ? Désolée de te décevoir !

Dean : Pourquoi est ce que tu crois que je ne voulais pas revenir ? Parce que je savais que tu ne serais pas heureuse de me revoir !

Sam : *ahhh c'était pour ça…*

Allison : *commence a crier vraiment très fort* SI TU NE VOULAIS PAS VENIR, POURQUOI ES TU ICI ?

Dean : Je…

Allison : Non ! En fait je ne veux pas savoir ! Je pense que c'est mieux d'arrêter maintenant ! *claque la porte*

Dean : Vraiment Sammy. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour m'avoir ramené ici !

Sam : EH ! Ce n'était pas ma faute !

Dean : Qui a dit « Si on allait à Albany pour chasser ! » ? Et qui a dit « Nan je veux pas » et qui m'a forcé ? Donc OUI c'est TA faute ! *décide d'aller boire un coup au bar (mais pas celui d'Allison)*

*quelques heures plus tard, au bar*

Sam : Dean, je suis désolé pour Allison, mais on a une chasse a faire, donc on chasse et je te promets on évitera Allison et on reviendra plus.

Dean : *complètement saoul* J'en ai rien à carrer de la chasse ou de peut-importe-son-nom. Donc je reste ici, jusqu'à ce que je tombe et peut-être qu'après je rentrerais… Si j'y arrive.

Sam : Mauvaise idée. Allez, viens. Tu vas passez une bonne nuit, et demain tout ira mieux d'accord ?

Dean : D'accord maman !

*Sam l'aide a rejoindre le motel et Dean s'écroule sur le lit*

Sam : pff…Bon je vais marcher un peu d'accord ?

Dean : *rien à foutre il est déjà en train de dormir*

Sam : *marche et se retrouve devant le bar d'Allison qui est fermé mais y a quand même de la lumière. A travers la vitre il aperçoit Allison accoudée sur le bar.* * ouvre la porte*

Allison : C'est fermé.

Sam : Je sais.

Allison : Oh salut Sam ^^ *complètement bourrée elle aussi* Merde je crois que la bouteille est vide…

Sam : T'a vidée la bouteille… toute seule ? OO

Allison : Naaaan ! … Peut être ! ^^

Sam : Tu devrais retourner chez toi…

Allison : T'es pas drôle Sam ! *essaye de se mettre debout* Oulà ! Le sol bouge ^^ !

Sam : Je te ramène.

*la raccompagne chez elle*

Allison : *prend ses clef et est tellement bourrée qu'elle fait tomber ses clef dans le caniveau* Merde ! J'ai perdu mes clefs !

Sam : Tu plaisantes là !

Allison : *rire de bourrée* nan ! ^^

*Comme elle est bloquée dehors, il la ramène au motel et l'allonge sur son lit où elle s'endort aussitôt sans capter qu'il y a Dean à moins d'un mètre d'elle*

Sam : Formidable… ils vont me tuer…*s'installe sur le canapé*

*le lendemain matin*

Dean : oooh meerde…ma tête… J'ai jamais eu une gueule de bois comme celle là ! J'ai foutu quoi hier ?

Allison : *se réveille en même temps et croise le regard de Dean, elle a un tel mouvement de recul qu'elle tombe du lit* QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BORDEL !

Sam : *J'aurais peut être du partir avant qu'ils se réveillent*

Allison : Qu'est ce que je fous ici ?

Sam : Hier soir… T'a bu un peu trop et t'a perdu tes clef dans le caniveau… te laisser seule dans la rue ne m'a pas parut une bonne idée…surtout dans l'état où tu étais.

Dean : Mais pourquoi ici ?

Sam : Tu voulais que je l'emmène où ?

Dean : Dans une autre chambre peut être !

Sam : Et avec quel argent !

Dean : Avec toutes nos fausses cartes, l'argent n'est pas un problème et tu le sais !

Allison : J'en ai marre, je me casse.

Dean : Non ! Désolé.

Allison : Et pourquoi je devrais rester ?

Dean : Je ne sais pas. Oublie ça. Tu devrais probablement pas rester.

Allison : Y en a marre que tu change d'avis comme de chemise !

Dean : Je suis désolé ok ? Je suis désolé pour hier et pour les 7 derniers mois !

Allison : Moi aussi. Mais ça va pas s'effacer comme ça.

Dean : Je sais…

*GROS BLANC*

Allison : *un peu radoucie* Je devrais rentrer chez moi pour régler…ce problème de clef…mais peut être qu'on pourrait se revoir au bar… et je serais là cette fois.

Dean : Ce serait bien.

Allison : Ok…alors a plus tard… toi aussi Sam… et merci…je crois.

Sam : De rien ^^

*Allison sort*

Dean : …Donc…je crois que je te dois des excuses Sammy…

Sam : Pas besoin ^^…

*au bar plusieurs heure plus tard*

Le serveur : Hey ! Je me rappelle de vous ! Allison est là cette fois ^^

Dean : Génial.

Allison : Hey !

*s'installe à une table*

Allison : Alors c'est quoi l'affaire cette fois ? Loup-garou ? Vampires ?

Sam : Zombie.

Allison : Je ne savais même pas ça existait ^^

Dean : Tu ne croirais pas ce a quoi on a fait face jusque là ^^

Allison : Juste rassurez moi, les zombies sont pas comme dans les films où ils contaminent tout monde en les mordant ?

Dean : Nan ils tuent juste les gens ^^

Allison : Génial ! Ou pas…

Sam : Donc on doit chasser ces zombies, retrouver le type qui ramène les morts et lui expliquer que c'est une mauvaise idée. T'aurais pas entendu quelque chose a propos de quelque chose d'étrange ?

Allison : Je connais bien le quartier mais Albany est une grande ville, et des gens y meurent tous les jours … et je n'ai rien entendu a propos de morts vivants.

Dean : Et a propos de morts tragiques ? Souvent des jeunes…en général leur famille n'arrivent pas a accepté leur mort.

Allison : …ah… et bien… au lycée Franklin…mais c'était y a au moins deux mois déjà.

Dean : Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

Allison : Durant la fête de fin de trimestre des étudiants ont bu un peu trop… Et ils ont reprit leur voiture, y a eut six morts dans l'accident, la voiture est passée par-dessus la rambarde du pont. Mais je n'ai rien entendu de bizarre a propose de cet accident.

Dean : La police a probablement caché certains détails… C'est notre travail de vérifier.

Allison : Je reste là cette fois ^^. J'ai mon propre job et je suis de service aujourd'hui.

Dean : Ok alors on reviendra plus tard… Tu seras là ?

Allison : Bien sûr ^^

*sortent du bar*

Sam : On dirait des adolescents ^^ Trop drôle a regarder ^^

Dean : La ferme Sammy.

*vont au poste de police*

Dean : Bonjour, agent Marley and Dylan, FBI.

Un flic: Bonjour qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

Dean : On a entendu parler de plusieurs morts qui pourrait être relié, mais l'affaire ne précise pas ce qu'il c'est passé…

Le flic : De quels morts parlez-vous ?

Dean : Mon collègue, m'a emmené ici, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup d'informations… Sam ? C'est a propos de quoi ?

Sam : Je crois que c'est une erreur… désolé de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps.

Dean : Hein ?

Sam : *sort du commissariat, en réfléchissant à comment annoncer à Dean que cette histoire de zombie, c'est du vent*

Dean : Oh Sam t'es sourd ou quoi ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? C'est quoi cette merde ?

Sam : Euh… Il serait possible, qu'il n'y aucune affaire ici.

Dean : QUOI ? OO

Sam : Y a pas de zombie à Albany.

Dean : Qu'est ce que tu me racontes ?!

Sam : Bon écoutes moi, tu m'a cassé les pieds pendant 7 mois avec Allison… alors je t'ai ramené ici… et comme tu serais jamais venus juste pour ça…j'ai inventé cette affaire…

Dean : Je vais te tuer !

Sam : ^^''

Dean : C'était quoi ton but en venant ici ?

Sam : Revoir Allison. Et juste passer du bon temps au lieu de tuer des monstres tout le temps… Un peu comme des vacances ^^

Dean : Sammy t'es stupide ! Je ne serai jamais avec Allison !

Sam : Et pourquoi pas ? Tu peux toujours revenir ici quand t'es pas sur une affaire… T'a déjà essayé avant avec Lisa !

Dean : Et à al fin c'était génial ! Lisa a failli être tuée et Ben aussi. Jessica est morte, Maddison est morte, Jo est morte. T'a oublié ?

Sam : Bien sur que non ! Mais Jessica était amie avec un démon qui l'a tué quand elle l'a laissé rentrer. Maddison était un loup garou… et Jo avait une vie dangereuse c'était une chasseuse…

Dean : Et Lisa n'était rien de tout ça, elle avait une vie normale mais un putain de démon l'a forcé a se poignarder a cause de moi !

Sam : Et j'en suis désolé, mais Ali est capable de s'occuper d'elle, tu l'as vu la dernière fois… Elle est coriace.

Dean : Je ne sais pas… Je ne veux pas risquer sa vie.

Sam : Je en peux pas décider pour toi… mais va la voir et passe la journée avec elle… je vais rester au motel.

Dean : Merci Sammy…

*au bar*

Dean : Hey Ali !

Allison : Hey ! Alors comment ça c'est passé ? Vous avez mis moins de temsp que je pensais.

Dean : …C'est pas une très grosse affaire…je fais confiance à Sam pour s'occuper de la police, il me gardera informé.

Allison : Et donc tu es revenu pour… ?

Dean : Pour parler avec toi.

Allison : oh…*sourire gêné* Et…tu voulais parler de quoi ?

Dean : De toi et moi…écoute…je ne suis pas très bon pour… Tu vois les sentiments…Donc…si tu pouvais aider un peu…euh…

Allison : Ok. Hum…Désolé pour la dernière fois…ma réaction était un peu disproportionnée… Mais comprend mi j'ai pas juste flashé sur toi je suis..J'étais vraiment amoureuse. Mais je sais que…que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi… Je veux dire… Tu es un chasseur…Tu es un héro, tu sacrifie ta vie pour celle des autres, et la chose la plus courageuse que j'ai faites, c'est regarder un film d'horreur toute seule… alors je comprendrais si tu dis que ya rien de sérieux entre nous et je le savais déjà d'ailleurs *et commence a s'embrouiller*

Dean : wow, wow, wow… Doucement ! Je crois qu'y a un malentendu. Je ne suis pas venu pour te dire ça… J'étais sérieux quand je t'ai dit que je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi ces 7 derniers mois…Si ce qu'il y avait entre nous n'étais pas sérieux…ou plus que d'habitude…je ne serais pas là à donner des explications. Je ne serai pas là à dire « Je suis désolé de n'avoir rien dit sur à qu'elle point tu compte pour moi »

Allison : *grand, grand, grand sourire* Tu es sérieux ?

Dean : Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais mentir sur un truc pareil ?

Allison : *l'embrasse* désolée ^^''

Dean : Pas besoin ^^ *l'embrasse à son tour*

*après plusieurs jours de bonheur (si, si même à Dean ça arrive de temps en temps !)*

Dean : Ali ? J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.

Allison : Laisse moi deviner…une affaire c'est ça ?

Dean : Oui… mais je ne serais pas long… et dès que j'ai finit je reviens ici.

Allison : Pas de souci… c'est ton travail… et puis Sam doit se sentir seul ^^

Dean : Et bah il va devoir s'y faire ^^

*Sam et Dean s'en vont à pétaouchnoc pour leur chasse et Allison reste seule*

Sam : Alors ? Comment se sont passé les derniers jours ?

Dean : Formidables, merci Sammy. Et maintenant stop parce que j'ai l'impression de passer ma vie à te remercier !

Sam : J'imagine que tu veux faire cette chasse vite nan ? Pour revenir vite ^^

Dean : Oh la ferme Sammy.

*pendant ce temps avec Allison*

*quelqu'un sonne a la porte*

Allison : *ouvre la porte* Bonjour, est ce que je peux vous aider ?

Un type : J'en suis sûr. Agent Jamie Morgan, FBI. Est-ce que je peux vous poser quelques questions ?

Allison : Bien sûr, *le laisse entrer* Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir ?

Jamie Morgan : Vous devez avoir entendu parler y a quelques années de ces deux criminels en fuite. Ils étaient accusés de profanation de tombe, d'avoir bruler des cadavres, braquage de banque…la liste est très longue.

Allison : Et ?

Jamie Morgan : Le commissariat a reçut un appel anonyme comme quoi, même s'ils sont présumés morts, ils seraient de retours, ils s'appellent Sam et Dean Winchester.

Allison : Formidable et ?

Jamie Morgan : Le tuyau disait que Dean Winchester était là y a une heure.

Allison : Là comme…là, ici, chez moi ? Oh mon Dieu !

Jamie Morgan : *montre un portrait robot de Dean et de Sam* Est-ce que vous en reconnaissez un ? On a besoin de les retrouver rapidement. Il ont disparu pendant 5 ans, mais maintenant ils sont de retour ! Et c'est la pire nouvelle que vous pouvez entendre aujourd'hui.

Allison : Je n'ai jamais vu ces hommes… ou peut être que oui… mais au moins… y a 7 mois….Ou je me souviens mais…C'était des agents du FBI !

Jamie Morgan : Non ils n'en sont pas. Ce sont des fugitifs avec de fausses identités ! Ils ont tués beaucoup de personnes incluant des représentants de la loi qui les poursuivaient ! Mais je les trouverais et je les conduirais dans un état où la peine de mort est encore présente !

Allison : Heureusement que y a des gens comme vous ^^ Mais je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous aider je ne les ait jamais revus depuis…

Jamie Morgan : Merci mademoiselle, je reviendrais si j'ai d'autre question*

Allison : Pas de problème ! *grand sourire et le raccompagne à la porte, attends de le voir partir et se jette sur son portable* Dean j'ai un problème.

Dean : *ultra inquiet qu'un monstre veule la bouffer ou un truc du genre* Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je peux revenir immédiatement !

Allison : Non surtout pas ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que le FBI vous recherchait !

Dean : On ne savait pas qu'ils étaient toujours après nous…* a Sam* les fédéraux sont à la porte d'Ali…Et ils nous recherchent… je pensais qu'ils avaient arrêté…

Sam : Moi aussi…

Dean : *à Ali* Je ne sais pas quoi te dire… juste agit normalement et ne dit pas que tu nous connais…

Allison : Bien sûr mais du coup ne reviens pas ici juste après votre chasse, si je n'ai pas appelé pour vous dire que vous pouvez… Je ne veux pas vous voir dans une cellule en attente de la peine de mort. Je supprime ton numéro et je joue la fille stupide jusqu'à ce que ce putain d'agent me foute la paix ok ?

Dean : Ok. Tu vas me manquer. Je t'appellerais de cabine téléphonique, il ne seront pas capable de retracer l'appel.

Allison : Ok. Je t'aime.

Dean : Je t'aime. *raccroche*

Sam : wow ! Je crois que c'est la première fois que je t'entends dire ça ^^ ça sonne bizarre dans ta bouche ^^

Dean : La ferme Sammy.

Sam : Mais maintenant va falloir être plus prudent…

*avec Allison*

Allison : *esssaye de réfléchir à comment échapper au FBI* Je suis vrailent dans la merde… *s'installe sur internet* Je ne sais même pas quoi chercher - - '' Comment être une bonne fugitive - - '' *Sort et va acheter un téléphone jetable et appelle les flics* Bonjour, j'aurai besoin de parler à l'agent Morgan… Bien sûr je m'appelle Cassie Higgins…

Jamie Morgan : Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

Allison : En fait, c'et plutôt qu'est ce que JE peux faire pour vous… je suis en ce moment à Oneonta et y a deux type en face de moi sur le trottoir…. Je les aient vu aux infos y a quelques années…

Jamie Morgan : Vous voulez dire que vous êtes en face de Sam et Dean Winchester ? Qu'ils sont à Oneonta ?

Allison : Oui je suis sûre que c'est eux !

Jamie Morgan : Pouvez vous prendre une photo ? Je vous fais confiance mais vous comprenez que je dois vérifier mes tuyaux.

Allison : Bon portable n'a plus de batterie je vous appelle d'une cabine téléphonique.

Jamie Morgan : … Votre numéro indique que vous n'appelez pas d'une cabine téléphonique, arrêtez de me prendre pour un idiot ! Qui êtes-vous ?

Allison : Je suis *raccroche* PUTAIN DE MERDE ! *appelle Dean* Hey juste pour te tenir au courant, j'ai essayé d'aider, de les emmener loin d'ici et je ne suis pas sûre que ça ai marché.

Dean : On revient.

Allison : NON ! Si vous revenez ils vont vous arrêter, Ils veulent la peine de mort pour vous deux et je ne serai pas capable de supporter ça !

Dean : Et s'ils devinent que TU as essayé de nous aider, tu risque la taule !

Allison : Mais pas la mort ! S'il te plait ne viens pas !

Dean : D'accord… mais alors toi rejoins nous… Prend ta voiture et va à Sioux Falls au Dakota du Sud. On se rejoindra la bas. Trouve Bobby Singer et dit lui qui tu es, il comprendra.

Allison : Ok, je pars maintenant avant que ce con de Jamie Morgan revienne. A Bientôt.

Dean : Très bientôt.

*Allison jette quelques affaires dans un sac à dos, et grimpe dans sa voiture… au moment ou l'agent du FBI arrive*

Jamie Morgan : Attendez mademoiselle Becker ! J'ai quelques questions !

Allison : Désole pas maintenant je dois y aller salut ! *démarre*

Jamie Morgan : Merde !

Allison : *histoire d'éviter de se faire suivre abandonne sa voiture à une gare routière et prend un bus en direction de Sioux Falls, elle arrive de nuit chez Bobby, Dean et Sam ne sont pas encore arrivés* *toc toc*

Bobby : *ouvre la porte en posant un flingue derrière* Je peux savoir QUI vous êtes ?

Allison : Je ne suis pas une sorte de monstre ^^'', je suis Allison… la copin de Dean….

Bobby : *grand sourire* Oh ! Enchanté ! Je suis Bobby !

Allison : On a quelques problèmes avec le FBI… peut être vous a-t-il expliqué…

Bobby : Je ne savais même pas que vous veniez… Entrez… Et soyez prudente avec la décoration. Faites comme si tout est chargé…parce que c'est le cas !

Allison : ok….

*Sam et Dean arrivent largement amochés, avec plein de sang partout vu qu'ils n'ont pas trop prit le temps de se laver et de se soigner*

Allison : Oh mon dieu ! Tu vas bien ? Et toi Sam ?

Sam : Oui c'est bon, on va bien.

Allison : T'es sûr ? Parce qu'y a beaucoup de sang…

Dean : Ce n'est pas seulement le nôtre ^^

Allison : Merveilleux…

Bobby : Comment était la chasse ?

Dean : Plutôt sanglante. Vampires.

Allison : Et maintenant ? Juste on reste ici ?

Sam : On a besoin de quelques soins… Mais je suis désolé… tu ne pourras probablement pas retourner à Albany.

Allison : Je m'en doutais un peu… Vous aurez besoin d'aide pour les bandages ?

Dean : Ouais

Allison : *en regardant Dean qui saigne beaucoup* Et je sais faire des point de suture si c'est utile…

Dean : Je pense que ce serai pas mal ^^

*le lendemain*

Allison : Je vais en ville.

Dean : Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

Allison : Pas besoin. Je vais juste essayer de trouver un petit job et un petit appartement histoire de ne pas trop squatter chez Bobby… Et peut être que tu pourras y venir si ça te dit ^^

Sam : Très bonne idée ^^

Dean : Oui ^^

*Allison s'en va et Dean va s'occuper de l'Impala. Sam se retrouve seul avec Bobby*

Sam : Alors, comment tu trouves Allison ?

Bobby : C'est une fille sympa…

Sam : Elle est plutôt incroyable tu ne trouve pas ? Elle sait compter les cartes, crocheter les serrures, faire des points de sutures… la fille parfaite pour Dean…

Bobby : Mais ?

Sam : J'espère que ça va bien se finir…

Bobby : Oui moi aussi. Dean mérite bien une fille comme elle.

*Plusieurs heures plus tard, Allison revient quand soudain, quelqu'un surgit sur la route. Elle tente de l'éviter et quitte la route en faisant des tonneaux… Sur la route les yeux de l'homme deviennent entièrement noirs… * * Pendant ce temps Dean commence à s'inquiéter de l'absence d'Allison*

Dean : Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ?

Sam : Dean, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis sûr que c'est rien. Et a probablement trouvé un job et elle passe un entretien…

Dean : Je ne suis pas inquiet… Mais elle est partie y a plus de deux heures… et elle ne répond pas au téléphone.

Sam : Attends encore un peu… Elle te rappellera dès qu'elle pourra.

Dean : Ok.

*une heure plus tard*

Dean : *laisse un message à Allison* Ali ! Je t'ai appelé un millier de fois ! Où est tu ? Rappelle-moi !

*15 minutes après le message, le téléphone de Dean sonne, c'est Allison*

Dean : Ali ! Où est-ce que t'es ? Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi est ce que tu ne répondais pas ?

Sam : *ouais c'est ça il n'était pas inquiet*

Allison : *d'une voix un peu cassée* Euh…Dean…j'ai un problème…

Dean : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Allison : Un de tes… amis… voudrait te voir…avec Sam…

Dean : Je te mets en haut parleur. De qui tu parles ?

Allison : Il s'appelle *parle quelqu'un d'autre en se foutant de sa gueule* Vous vous appellez comment déjà ? *à Dean* Crowley.

Sam : CROWLEY ? Tu es avec Crowley ?

Dean : Tu vas bien ?

Allison : … presque.

Dean : Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ? Je vais le tuer !

Allison : Bonne idée ^^

*bruit de coup*

Crowley : *récupère le téléphone* Ta copine commence sérieusement à me faire chier !

Dean : Crowley fils de p*** ! T'es mort !

Crowley : En fait, ta petite copine va mourir avant moi.

Dean : …

Sam : Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Crowley : Beaucoup de chose. Le couteau de Ruby. Et vous faire payer.

Sam : Payer ? Mais pour quoi ?

Crowley : Pour tout. Pour les âmes du Purgatoire que Castiel m'a volé. Et parce que j'ai envie ^^

Dean : On n'est pas coupable de ce qu'a fait Castiel ! Libère Allison !

Crowley : Viens le faire toi-même ^^

Dean : Où étés vous ?

Crowley: 4 Mapple Street ^^ A bientôt... Oh et Dean… Ne sois pas trop lent je m'ennuie et je suis sûr qu'Allison pourrais être très divertissante ^^

Dean : Salaud ! Laisse-la ! On arrive ! *raccroche* On part. Maintenant !

Sam : Bien sûr.

Bobby : Je viens.

Dean : merci…

*se rendent à l'adresse indiquée par Crowley*

Dean : CROWLEY ! ON EST LA ! MONTRE TOI ET LIBERE ALLISON !

Crowley : Hey ^^ le couteau s'il te plait !

Dean : Pas si vite ! Je veux la voir !

Crowley : Bien sûr ^^

*deux démons amènent Allison qui a un peu de mal à tenir sur ses jambes*

Allison : Salut Dean ^^

Dean : Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?!

Crowley : Presque rien ! Mais elle a eut un accident de voiture… et j'ai dû la calmer elle ne voulait pas nous suivre…

Dean : Je vais t'étriper !

Sam : Dean…calme toi, tu n'aides pas…

Crowley : Alors le couteau ?

Sam : Ok. *s'approche et tend le couteau mais au lieu de simplement le rendre il tente d'attaquer Crowley*

*Crowley esquive et d'un signe de tête, ordonne à un démon de pété le bras d'Allison*

Allison : AAAAH !

Dean : ALII !

Crowley : Tu ne devrais pas faire de conneries Sammy ^^

Dean : Ok… On ne tente rien… mais ne lui fait pas de mal.

Crowley : Le couteau.

Dean : Sam. Donne-lui.

Sam : *donne le couteau*

Crowley : Merci ^^ *fait un signe de tête et les deux démons libèrent Allison mais avant de la lâcher lui pète une jambe*

Allison : AAAAH !

Crowley : Juste pour le fun ^^ Bye ^^ *disparaît*

Dean : *se précipite pour la rattraper* FILS DE P*** ! Allison ! Je suis désolé… je suis tellement désolé…

Sam : On doit y aller… ils sont surement toujours dans le coin…

Dean : T'a raison. Mais avant on l'emmène à l'hôpital.

*à l'hosto, Sam précède Dean Bobby et Ali pour prévenir les médecins d'une urgence et se fige en voyant des avis de recherche sur Allison. Il retourne voir Dean à cote de l'Impala*

Sam : On a un léger problème.

Dean : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Sam : *l'emmène un peu plus loin pour pas qu'Allison entende* Le FBI est après elle. Y a des avis de recherches à l'intérieur. Morgan a été plus efficace que prévu.

Dean : Et alors ? On va quand même la faire soigner ! Je ne peux pas la laisser avec une jambe et un bras cassé ! J'aurai du être avec elle…

Sam : Ouais on aurait dû faire plus attention… Je ne sais pas quoi faire… On peut la laisser ici, mais après il faudra que l'on parte vitre fait et ce ne sera pas drôle pour elle quand le FBI va se ramener…

Dean : Je sais… tu as un plan ?

Allison : HEY ! De quoi vous parlez ? ET pourquoi avez-vous l'air si…inquiets ?

Dean : Ali… Tu vas bien ? Je sais que ça doit être difficile pour toi…Je sais que tu es blessée mais je te promets que je vais…

Allison : Euh Dean… on est à l'hôpital… Donc quel est le problème ?

Dean : C'est de ma faute… Quand tu as essayé de nous couvrir avec le FBI… L'agent Morgan a déposé un avis de recherche sur toi…Si tu vas dans cet hôpital, ils viendront te chercher…

Allison : Ok, alors oublie l'hôpital, on va trouver un autre moyen… c'est qu'une stupide jambe cassée… et un bras…

Dean : Et comment tu veux réussir a guérir ça ? T'as un diplôme en médecine ?

Bobby : J'ai peut être une solution…

Dean et Allison : Et c'est ?

Bobby : Je connais un médecin… le docteur Alex Griffin…. Il me doit deux trois services…

Dean : Génial. Allons y. Ou peut-on le trouver ?

Bobby : Je pense qu'on devrait d'abord ramener Allison à la maison, elle devrait probablement éviter de bouger… et j'appellerais Griffin pour qu'il vienne.

*Chez Bobby en attendant Griffin*

Allison : Je peux avoir quelque chose contre la douleur ?

Dean : bien sur… Sam est ce que tu peux trouver ça ? Je vais rester avec elle.*à Ali* A partir de maintenant hors de question que je te perde de vue !

Allison : 100% d'accord ^^ Et peut être que tu pourrais m'apprendre certain trucs… comme tuer des démons par exemple ^^

Dean : Dès que tu seras sur tes pieds ^^

*Griffin arrive*

Dean : Bonjour ! Vous devez être le médecin n'est ce pas ? Je suis Dean Winchester et… voici Allison Becker… et elle a besoin d'un peu d'aide…

Griffin : Je peux voir ça…

Bobby : J'ai besoin que tu la soigne…discrètement…

Griffin : C'est pas dans mes habitudes mais je te doit une faveur alors… Ok. Mais c'est la première et dernière fois que je fais ça ok ?

Bobby : J'ai sauvé la vie de ton fils ! Donc JE vais décider quand tu auras payé ta dette !

Griffin : Ne me parle pas comme ça ! J'ai toujours un portable et je peux appeler les flics n'importe quand !

Dean : Ok, ok ! On a juste besoin d'aide…

Griffin : Alors laissez moi faire mon travail et ne me rappelez plus pour des trucs illégaux ! Bon…*a Allison* D'abord je vais devoir réduire vos fractures… Désolé ça risque d'être douloureux… 1… 2…

Allison : AAAAAH PUTAIN !

Dean : *hyper mal à l'aise* ça va être long ?

Griffin : *en l'ignorant* Maintenant je vais remettre le coude en place*

Sam : Hum… Dean… Peut être que tu devrais sortir nan ?

Dean : *sort a contre cœur*

Sam : Ne t'inquiètes pas Ali…il est juste en colère contre lui-même…

Allison : Il n'a pas à AAAAH MERDE ! Désolée … Ce n'étais pas sa faute…

Sam : Ce n'est pas moi que tu dois convaincre mais Dean ^^

Griffin : Bon… Je n'ai pas de plâtre, donc je vais vous poser des attelles… Vous devez ne PAS bouger pendant deux mois minimum.

Allison : DEUX MOIS ? Fais chier…

Griffin : Vous avez DEUX importantes fractures ! C'est le minimum si vous voulez pouvoir remarcher un jour !

Allison : Ok…

Sam : *bas à Bobby* J'ai l'impression de voir Dean ^^''

Bobby : A propos de ton frère… Tu devrais allez voir comment il se sent. Je reste avec Ali et Griffin.

Sam : T'a raison… *sort* Dean ? Ça va ?

Dean : Moi oui.

Sam : Ne joue pas à l'innocent avec moi… Je sais bien que ça ne va pas…

Dean : Alors pourquoi tu pose la question ?

Sam : Combien de temps tu vas te rendre malade pour quelque chose qui n'est pas de ta faute ?

Dean : C'EST de ma faute.

Sam : Alors dit moi ce que tu as fais. Est-ce que tu appelé Crowley pour lui dire « Hey viens kidnapper Ali et frappe la » Est-ce que TU as provoqué l'accident ? Est-ce que TU lui a cassé la jambe ?

Dean : Si on n'était pas des chasseurs, si elle n'était pas avec moi… elle…

Bobby : Arrête de te torturer gamin. Griffin a fini. Et Allison va bien. Tu peux revenir la voir…

Dean : C'est pas de la torture, c'est la vérité… Mais merci… je vais la voir *rentre à l'intérieur*

Allison : Hey ^^ ça va ?

Dean : Bien sur que je vais bien… La question est, est ce que TOI tu va bien ?

Allison : Je vais bien … ou presque ^^

Dean : je suis désolé…

Allison : Pour quoi ? *fait semblant de pas savoir d'où il veut en venir*

Dean : Je suis désolé que tu ai été blessée a cause de moi… Je suis désolé que tu ne puisse plus avoir une vie normale a cause de moi… Et je suis désolé d'avoir amené les problèmes et le danger dans ta vie…Je suis désolé pour tout… Je ferais n'importe quoi qi ça pouvait arranger les choses…

Allison : Soit pas bête ce n'est pas de ta faute ^^

Dean : Vraiment ? Est ce que ça se serait passé si tu ne m'avais pas rencontrer ?

Allison : J'aurais pu avoir un simple accident de voiture ! *commence un peu a s'énerver*

Dean : Mais tu n'as pas eu un simple accident de voiture, tu a été torturée par un démon, parce que c'est notre ennemi ! Et même si tu avais eu un simple accident, sans moi tu aurais pu avoir droit a des soins appropriés dans un hôpital !

Allison : TRES BIEN ! TU ME FATIGUES ! TU AS GAGNE ! Tout ça est de ta faute et je te hais Dean Winchester ! Content ? Tu peux me dire ce que ça change ? Ce n'est PAS TOI qui a cassé ma jambe ce n'est PAS TOI quia cassé mon bras, donc c'est pas de ta faute ! Et c'est MOI qui ai été blessée donc je choisi moi-même qui je veux détester et ce n'est PAS TOI !

Dean : Tu sais quoi ? Tu as absolument raison ! Parce que peu importe combien de fois je te répète que je suis désolé, ou combien je me déteste pour ce qui s'est passé, ça ne changera rien. Maintenant a cause de moi, tu ne pourras plus avoir une vie normale et sans danger… tuas tout les droits de me haïr, et c'est probablement la meilleure solution pour toi.

Allison : JE NE TE HAIS PAS DEAN !

Dean : Et donc ? Tu veux faire comme s'il ne c'était rien passé ?

Allison : Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ? Tu peux m'apprendre a me défendre seule !

Dean : ça reviendrait à t'exposer encore plus au danger !

Allison : Et qu'est ce que tu propose ? Me garder enfermée ? On ne peut pas échapper au danger et aux accidents, parce que c'est la vie !

Dean : Mais ça ne devrait pas se passer comme ça ! Peu importe… pour le moment tu devrais te reposer… Je serais là quand tu te réveilleras…

Allison : Pendant que je dors, Sam, essaye de convaincre ton frère que ce n'est pas de sa faute ^^

Sam : C'est comme lui dire d'arrêter de respirer et de rester en vie, mais j'essayerai ^^

Allison : merci ^^

Dean : Dors bien *l'embrasse*

*En bas avec Sam, Bobby et Dean*

Bobby : Je sais qu'avec Ali à l'étage ce n'est pas votre priorité, mais qu'est ce qu'on fait vce Crowley ?

Dean : Tu as raison, ce n'est pas ma priorité, mais je sais exactement ce que je vais faire, la seconde où je le vois, il est mort !

Sam : On doit le retrouver…

Bobby : Et comment tu veux faire ça génie ?

Sam : Je ne sais pas.

Dean : Formidable. En attendant, je vais m'occuper d'Allison. Elle est plus importante.

Bobby : Bien sur.

Dean : *remonte*

Sam : On doit trouver un moyen pour résoudre tout ça… Dean ne se le pardonnera jamais s'il arrive encore quelque chose à Ali.

Bobby : Je sais… On pourrait invoquer Crowley, mais avec Allison à l'étage, c'est trop dangereux…

Sam : On peut l'invoquer autre part…

Bobby : Si on trouve un endroit assez sécurisé, bien sûr.

Sam : Je sais peut être où…

Bobby : Dis moi.

Sam : Y avait deux chasseurs, Walter Anderson et Dereck Rogers…, Tu as surement entendus parler d'eux… Il y a un peu plus d'un an, ils ont reconstruit un endroit sur à l'endroit où se tenait le Roadhouse. Un endroit un peu comme chez toi… Une maison libre pour tout les chasseurs de passages, avec des chambres une cuisine… et une pièce sécurisée dans la cave… On pourrait aller là bas.

Bobby : T'as raison ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée… J'imagine que Dean reste ici.

Sam : C'est sûr. Tu pense qu'on doit lui dire qu'on part après Crowley ou on lui dit juste qu'on est sur une petite affaire ?

Bobby : Je ne sais pas… Il devrait être au courant au cas où quelque chose arrive… On parle de Crowley, il capable d'envoyer des démons ici pour s'en prendre à eux…

Sam : Tu as raison. Embarque ce dont on a besoin, je vais avertir Dean.

*A l'étage, dans al chambre où Allison dors*

Sam : Dean ?

Dean : hmm ?

Sam : Avec Bobby, on va essayer d'avoir Crowley. On va à la place de Walter Anderson et Derecks Rogers tu te souviens ? On va invoquer Crowley là bas.

Dean : QUOI ?! *regarde Allison et baisse le ton* T'es malade ? Se lancer après Crowley juste toi et Bobby, c'est du suicide ! On attend jusqu'à ce qu'Allison ailles mieux et j'irai avec vous !

Sam : Deux mois ? Nan Dean, on doit faire ça maintenant, et tu dois rester avec elle. Elle a besoin de toi.

Dean : Et si ça tourne mal et que je ne suis pas là pour vous aider ?

Sam : Tout se passera bien Dean ! Je suis un bon chasseur et Bobby aussi. On sait faire attention à nous.

Dean : D'accord… Mais appelle à la seconde où c'est fini. Et je veux les moindre détails de ce qui ce sera passé ok ?

Sam : Bien sur. Et toi tu seras seul… alors fait attention aussi.

Dean : Y a des pièges a démons partout dans la maison et je suis armé alors t'inquiète spas pour moi.

*Sam et Bobby, à l'ancienne place du Roadhouse*

Sam : On doit faire vite… J'ai pas envie de mettre trop de temps a faire ça.

Bobby : J'ai fini le piège à démon… On peut commencer.

Sam : Ok. *fait le sort pour invoquer Crowley*

Crowley : Salut ^^

Bobby : Fait pas le malin, t'es piégé.

Crowley : Je vois ça. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

Sam et Bobby : Le couteau.

Crowley : ouuiii-non.

Sam : T'es pas vraiment en position de négocier.

*deux démons apparaissent derrières Sam et Bobby*

Crowley : Vous n'êtes pas non plus en position de me dire quoi faire ^^

Sam : *se retourne et balance de l'eau bénite à la figure des démons en récitant l'exorcisme*

Crowley : Pas mal Sammy ^^ Mais je doute que ton frère connaisse l'exorcisme aussi bien que toi !

Sam : On chasse les monstres depuis très, très longtemps et les démons compris et sans le couteau de Ruby ! Tu ne penses quand même pas que Dean est incapable de se débarrasser de quelques démons !

Crowley : Je sais tout ça, je me demande juste s'il sera capable de le faire s'il doit en même temps protéger la fille ^^

Sam : Bien sûr qu'il peut !

Bobby : Ce n'est pas la question. Le couteau.

Crowley : Pourquoi devrais-je vous donner la seule chose qui actuellement est capable de me tuer ?

Sam : Parce que sinon, on te laisse pourrir ici.

Crowley : ça me va ^^

Sam : Et avec de l'eau bénite ?

Crowley : Fait ce que tu veux, je garde le couteau.

Sam : *a Bobby* Et maintenant ?

Bobby : Appelle ton frère pour s'assurer qu'il va bien. Je garde un œil sur le roi des cons. On trouvera quelques chose après.

Sam : *appelle Dean*

Dean : Sam ? Déjà fini ?

Sam : Non, mais sois prudent. Crowley dit qu'il vous a renvoyés des démons.

Dean : Ok merci pour l'info. Je ferais gaffe. Mais pour le moment, tout est calme.

Sam : J'espère que se sont juste des mensonges.

Dean : Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais prendre soin d'eux s'ils se montrent. Retourne avec Bobby et fini ton job. *raccroche*

*Allison se réveille a coté de lui*

Dean : Hey ^^

Allison : J'ai été out pendant longtemps ?

Dean : Pas assez, tu dois te reposer.

Allison : Ou sont Sam et Bobby ? C'étaient eux au téléphone nan ?

Dean : C'était Sammy. Ils sont partis y a quelques heures pour une affaire il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir.

Allison : *en se moquant de lui* Et tu le laisse chasser seul ?

Dean : Il n'est pas vraiment seul, il est avec Bobby ^^ Et Crowley est piégé donc il n'a y a pas vraiment de gros danger…

Allison : Crowley ? Ils chassent Crowley ?

Dean : Ils lui font payer que qu'il t'a fait. Le seul mauvais coté c'est que je ne puisse pas le faire en personne.

Allison : T'es assez effrayant quand tu dis ça ^^ mais si jamais ça dérape ? Je veux dire… ils ne sont que deux…

Dean : JE SAIS QU'ILS NE SONT QUE DEUX ! Désolé… je ne voulais pas crier… Je ne voulais pas les laisser y aller au départ… Je voulais attendre que tu ailles mieux pour que je puisse aller aider aussi…

Allison : désolée… Dean, je suis vraiment désolée d'être aussi inutile…

Dean : C'est pas de ta faute…

Allison : Si…

Dean : Non. J'AI choisi de rester pour te protéger, donc ce n'est pas de ta faute si je suis ici.

Allison : Si je pouvais me battre ou même juste marcher, tu n'aurais pas à me protéger… Ou moins que maintenant…

*Des démons arrivent à la maison de Bobby*

Dean : *entend un bruit* Merde ! Sam avait raison…*a Allison* je vais voir ce qu'il se passe… Ne bouge pas.

Allison : Mais…*trop tard, il est déjà parti*

*au rez-de-chaussée trois démons*

Dean : Vous cherchez quelques chose ?

Démon #1 : En fait… On te cherchait toi…mort !

Dean : Désolé de te décevoir, je ne veux pas mourir.

Démon #2 : Qui t'as demandé ton avis ? *les rois je jette sur lui*

Dean : *sort sa gourde d'eau bénite et leur balance à la figure*

Démon #1, #2, #3 : AAAAAAH !

Démon #3 : *pendant que les deux autres démons se battent avec Dean, se dirige vers les escaliers* J'ai entendu qu'une jolie fille dors à l'étage… Je vais aller la réveiller ^^

Dean : ALII ! NE BOUGE PAS !

Démon # 2 : *assomme Dean*

Démon #3 : Ali chériiie ! Ton copain est K.O, tu devrais abandonner !

Allison : *éteint la lumière de la chambre et un piège à démon fluorescent apparaît* JAMAIS !

Démon #3 : Bien joué ^^, dommage qu'on soit 3 ^^

Démon #1 : Salut ^^ Tu ne souviens de moi ^^ ? *c'est le démon qui lui a cassé le bras*

Allison : FILS DE P*** !

Démon #1 : Elle parles comme son petit copain, trop mignon ^^

Allison : Ah ouais ? Alors attends une seconde qu'il vienne te botter le cul jusqu'en enfer !

Démon #1 : Oh, chérie, Désolé de te décevoir mais Dean est inconscient pour le moment, il ne peut pas te sauver ^^

*Pendant ce temps avec Bobby, Sam et Crowley*

Sam : ça va faite bientôt trois heures qu'on te demande le couteau. Je vais être un peu plus persuasif.

Crowley : Oooh ! Je suis tellement terrifié !

Sam : Oui tu devrais, et tu sais pourquoi ? Dean m'a appris quelques trucs a propos de la torture…

Crowley : Vraiment ? Je suis pressé de voir ça ^^

Sam : Bobby, je crois que tu ne devrais pas rester…

Bobby : Ne fait pas ça gamin.

Sam : C'est la seule manière de récupérer le couteau.

Bobby : Le couteau n'est pas important à ce point.

Sam : Vraiment ? Et on fait comment maintenant ?

Bobby : Laisse-le là. Surement que dans une ou deux semaines, il changera d'avis. Et même s'il ne le fait pas, Je ne veux pas que tu tortures. Et je suis sûr que Dean serait d'accord avec moi.

Sam : Alors on a fait tout ça pour rien ?

Bobby : On devrait retourner voir Ali et Dean.

Sam : …

*Avec Dean et Allison*

Démon #2 : *à Ali* Regarde ! La petite fille que tu appelles ton « copain » est en train de se réveiller !

Allison : Ta gueule.

Dean : Ali … ?

Allison : ça va ?

Dean : … Oui… ça va.

Démon #1 : Maintenant que vous êtes tout les deux réveiller, on va pouvoir commencer à s'amuser ^^

*Dean reçoit un énorme coup de poing au visage*

Démon #2 : Depuis le temps que je voulais frapper Dean Winchester !

*Allison reçoit un coup à son tour*

Démon #3 : ça c'est pour le piège à démon !

Allison : Salaud !

Démon #3 : Ta gueule salope, ou tu en recevra un autre ! Ou peut être que ton copain pourrait avoir pire ^^

Démon #1 : J'ai une idée… peut être qu'on pourrait refaire le même jeu qu'on à fait avec… c'était quoi son nom déjà ? Ah oui, Lisa ^^ *s'approche d'Allison menaçant*

Dean : NOOOON ! N'essaye même pas ou je te jure, Je te renverrais en enfer et tu le regretteras!

Démon #1 : Ah ouais ? Et comment tu ferais ça ?

Dean : Exorcisamus tes imundus spiritus… putain de merde… imundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas..omnis infernalis…

Démon # 2 : Tu n'y arriveras jamais ^^ *frappe violemment Allison au visage*

Dean : STOP !

Démon #2 : Et pourquoi devrais je t'écouter ?

Dean : S'il vous plait stop… Ne la frappez pas…. Moi mais pas elle. Elle n'est pas une chasseuse… Je t'en supplie… Ne la blessez pas…

Démon #3 : mwahahaha ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je verrais Dean Winchester me supplier…tellement pathétique ! Tu ne mérites pas ta réputation ^^

Dean : Juste…laissez la tranquille…

Démon #2 : Mais notre but…c'est de te faire souffrir ^^

Dean : exorcisamus te…omnis imundus spiritus…

Démon #3 : Hahaha tu n'y arriveras jamais

Démon #1 : *attrape Allison à la gorge*

Allison : *commence à étouffer*

Dean : NOOON !

*Au même moment, Bobby et Sam arrivent*

Sam : Exorcisamus te…

Dean : Omnis imundus spiritus…

Sam : Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii omnis legio omnis congregatio et secta diabolica !

Démon #1, #2, #3 : AAAAAH

Dean : *se précipite vers Ali* Ali ? Ça va ?

Allison : *reprend difficilement son souffle* Je…je vais bien…

Dean : *la prend dans ses bras* Je suis tellement désolé !

Allison : ça va Dean ! C'est fini et tout le monde va bien…

Sam : Je suis désolé aussi… Tout ça était inutile… On n'a pas réussi à récupérer le couteau de Ruby….

Dean : Où est Crowley ?

Bobby : Coincé dans un piège à Démon dans la cave du nouveau Roadhouse.

Dean : Bien, c'est parfait pour lui faire payer !

Bobby : *bas pour qu'Allison n'entende pas* Je sais que tu es en colère, mais n'utilise pas la torture sûr Crowley. Ça te fera plus de mal qu'à lui.

Dean : Oh non, tu ne peux pas imaginer le bien que ça va me faire !

Sam : Dean…

Dean : Reste avec Ali. Je reviens vite.

Allison : Où va-t-il ?

Sam : S'occuper de Crowley, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Allison : SEUL ? A deux vous n'avez pas réussi ! Il a besoin d'aide !

Bobby : Je vais avec lui *plus bas* Pour éviter qu'il fasse encore des conneries…

Sam : Merci Bobby… *à Ali* Ne t'inquiètes pas, tous se passera bien, Dean reviendra en pleine forme.

*Un peu plus tard Sam et Ali seuls*

Allison : Sam ? Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Sam : Bien sûr qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Allison : Qui était Lisa ? Et qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Sam : Oh… Je ne l'avais pas vu venir celle là… Hum… Lisa est une ex de Dean. Quand ej suis mort, s'il te plait pas questions, c'est vraiment très compliqué, Dean est allé chez elle et a vécu là bas pendant un an… Et quand je suis revenu… les démons l'ont utilisé comme moyen de pression. Ils l'ont possédé et l'ont poignardé à l'estomac… pour forcer Dean à faire un choix… la laisser possédée mais vivante ou l'exorciser et risquer de la tuer…

Allison : Et ? Elle est morte ?

Sam : Non, Dean a pratiqué l'exorcisme mais il a réussi à l'amener assez rapidement à l'hôpital pour la sauver. Après Dean a demandé à un ange de l'effacer complètement de sa mémoire et de celle de son fils…Il en jamais reparlé depuis.

Allison : … Merci de m'avoir répondu Sam…

Sam : Pas de problèmes. Maintenant tu comprends mieux pourquoi il tient à ce point à toi. Il a peur que tout ça se répète…

Allison : Ouais…

*Pendant ce temps du coté de Dean et Bobby*

Dean : Crowley ! Ça fait tellement de temps que j'attends ce moment !

Crowley : Moi aussi ^^ Alors quel est le programme ? Et au fait, avant que j'oublie comment va ta chère copine ?

Dean : Pas grâce à toi, elle va bien. Maintenant je suis la pour te faire payer tout ce qu'elle a dut endurer.

Crowley : Pourquoi devrais-je payer pour quelque chose dont TU es responsable ? TU l'as amminé dans ta vie alors que tu savais parfaitement ce ça va probablement la tuer !

Dean : Je sais ça ok ?! Maintenant donne moi le couteau pour que je puisse l'utiliser sur toi une bonne fois pour toute !

Crowley : Ecoute moi bien : Je-ne-te-le-rendrais-jamais.

Dean : J'espérais que tu dirais ça, comme ça je vais pouvoir m'amuser ^^

Crowley : Allons y ^^

Bobby : Dean, c'est vraiment une mauvaise idée…

Dean : C'est pas la peine Bobby, c'est ma décision. *sort chercher son « matériel » dans l'Impala*

Bobby : *le suit* Ecoute. Je sais que Crowley le mérite, mais tu ne peux pas faire ça. Ton frère voulait utiliser le même moyen, mais je vous connais comme si vous étiez mes fils. Tu ne pourras jamais plus te regarder dans un miroir. Alors arrête avant que ce soit trop tard.

Dean : Est-ce que tu as au moins pensé à ce qui a failli arriver cette nuit à cause de lui ? Allison est presque morte à cause de lui. Si je peux faire quelques chose pour arranger ça alors je dois le faire.

Bobby : Tu penses vraiment que torturer Crowley changera quelque chose ? On peut récupérer le couteau par un autre moyen.

Dean : Et comment ?

Bobby : Je ne sais pas. Mais pas comme ça.

Dean : Désolé Bobby, mais tu ne me feras pas changé d'avis la dessus. Je récupérerais le couteau avec mon moyen.

Crowley : T'en as mis tu temps pour revenir ^^ Tu hésitais ?

Dean : En fait, tu as raison. Eau bénite, sel, ou argent ? Mais je vais tous les faire ^^

Crowley : Sympa le programme ^^

Dean : Tu ne vas pas rigoler longtemps, ça je te le promets.

Bobby : Dean, pur la dernière fois, arrête…

Dean : …

Bobby : je t'en prie. Pense à Allison. Qu'est ce qui se passera si elle apprend ça ? Tu penses vraiment qu'elle va aimer ?

Dean : Bien sûr que non…

Crowley : Tu changes d'avis pour elle … tellement mignon.

Bobby : Toi, ta gueule. Dean, ce n'est pas trop tard. Arrête ça maintenant.

Dean : Ok. Très bien. Mais si on ne trouve rien d'autre, tu me laisseras le faire.

Bobby : Très bien. Maintenant allons y. *brise le piège de Crowley* On se reverra connard.

Crowley : Je compte la dessus *disparaît*

*de retour chez Bobby*

Dean : Où est Ali ?

Sam : A l'étage. Je crois qu'elle dort…

Dean : *monte et trouve Ali qui se retiens de pleurer* Ali ?

Allison : *essuie vite fait ses larmes* hey ^^ Comment ça c'est passé avec Crowley ?

Dean : On l'a laissé partir mais on garde un œil sur lui. Un geste et il est mort. Comment ç ava ? Pourquoi est ce que tu pleurais ?

Allison : Je ne pleure pas.

Dean : Ali… Je t'ai vu, tu pleurais quand je suis arrivé… Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu peux me le dire…

Allison : Je vais bien c'est juste que… J'ai peur…

Dean : Si tu n'avais pas peur, tu serais folle ^^ Ali… Tout ça, c'est beaucoup à supporter et j'imagine à quel point ça doit être dur pour toi…

Allison : Tu ne comprends pas. J'ai pas peur de Crowley ou de ses cons de démons. Je sais que t'es là pour m'aider, avec Sam et Bobby… C'est juste que… Je sais à propos de Lisa et ce que tu as fait pour la protéger… je peux faire avec la douleur, ou avec le danger. Mais je ne veux pas te perdre. Je veux me rappeler et rester avec toi même si c'est dur, douloureux ou dangereux peu importe. Mais qu'est ce que je suis supposé faire si tu décide d'effacer mes souvenirs ? Je ne pourrais rien faire… et je ne veux pas oublier…

Dean : Sam t'a raconté… Fait moi confiance, je ne veux pas que tu oublies quoi que ce soit. Pour Lisa… Je n'avais pas d'autre choix. A chaque instant je lisais la peur dans ses yeux. Et même si elle a essayé de se refaire une vie loin de moi, elle ne pouvait pas parce que j'y ramenais toujours le danger… Maintenant elle est heureuse, et elle vit une vie normale, et depuis le début c'est ce qu'elle voulait.

Allison : Tu peux me promettre que tu ne me feras jamais ça ?

Dean : Je te le jure.

Allison : Maintenant je suis vraiment heureuse *embrasse Dean*

*Avance méga rapide 2 mois plus tard*

Allison : *de super bonne humeur* Deux mois jour pour jour ! Adieux stupides attelles ! Maintenant *parle à Dean* J'aimerais aller marcher un peu avec toi ^^ Je suis malade de cette maison… C'est pas contre toi Bobby ^^

Bobby : Je comprends, ne t'inquiètes pas ^^ et faites attention.

Dean : Promis ! *tape le flingue à sa ceinture* Rien ne peux arriver !

*en marchant*

Allison : Tu peux me dire qu'est ce que c'est que le couteau de Ruby ? J'imagine qu'il est vachement important vu comment vous voulez le récupérer…

Dean : C'est la seule arme qui peut tuer un démon. Enfin, il y avait aussi le colt, mais Lucifer à oublier de nous le rendre après qu'on ai essayé de s'en servir contre lui ^^ Avec ce couteau on pourrait se débarrasser d Crowley pour de bon !

Allison : Je crois que j'adore cette arme ^^

Dean : Moi aussi ^^

Allison : Alors comment allons nous réussir à le récupérer ?

Dean : C'est la question à un million de dollar…

Allison : Je suis contente que tu n'ais pas stopper sur le « nous ».

Dean : Y a deux mois, je t'ai promis que je t'apprendrais quelques trucs dès que tu serais debout. C'est pour ça qu'on est là ^^ mais le dit pas à Sam je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait ^^

Allison : D'accord ^^ … J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas devenus chasseurs par plaisir n'est-ce pas ?

Dean : Pas vraiment non… Longue histoire de famille. Pour faire court, notre mère a été tuée par un démon et pour la venger notre père nous a entrainer là dedans.

Allison : … Désolée de te rappeler des mauvais souvenirs… Commençons l'entrainement ^^

Dean : *en sortant son arme* Donc… ceci est appelé un flingue ^^

Allison : Abruti ^^ En fait… Quand tu es parti pour sept mois… J'étais un petit peu parano et un peu en colère donc… j'ai appris à tirer… Je ne suis surement pas aussi bonne que toi mais je me débrouille ^^

Dean : Oh vraiment ? Montre moi ça ^^

Allison : *Vise et tire trois fois, chaque impact est situé à moins de dix centimètres du centre de la cible* Alors qu'est ce que tu en penses ^^ ?

Dean : *pour l'embêter* ça pourrait être mieux ^^

Allison : *tire la langue* Et après ?

Dean : Les bases. Comment tus tu un vampire ? Un loup-garou ? Un fantôme ?

Allison : J'imagine que ce serait beaucoup trop facile avec un simple flingue ^^

Dean : T'a raison, ce serait trop facile ^^ Premièrement, ne croit jamais ce qui est dit dans les films… c'est que des conneries ^^

Allison : Donc pas de pieu dans le cœur pour les vampires ? ^^

Dean : Nope ^^ Coupe lui la tête ce sera plus efficace ^^

Allison : Hum… appétissant ^^'' Et pour les loups garou et les fantômes ?

Dean : Pour un loup garou, c'est une balle d'argent dans le cœur, autre part ça ne fera que l'énervé et je suis sûr que tu va adorer les fantômes ^^

Allison : Vas y… J'aime pas ce sourire ^^''

Dean : Déterrer le corps et le bruler.

Allison : Dégueu… C'est pour ça que le FBI vous recherchait nan ? « profanation de tombes »

Dean : Ouais … entre autre ^^''

*Dean continue à lui apprendre tout plein de trucs, puis ils reviennent chez Bobby*

Sam : Hey ! On était en train de chercher une solution pour récupérer le couteau de Ruby…

Dean : Et vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

Sam : Non… C'est une impasse.

Allison : Vous pourriez capturer un démon et l'échanger contre le couteau…

Sam : Crowley n'en aura rien à faire. Nous devons trouver quelque chose qu'il veut vraiment.

Allison : Et vous n'avez rien de plus puissant, ou important… comme des informations ?

Bobby : Non. C'est pour ça que c'est une impasse.

Allison : J'ai une idée mais…

Dean : Mais ?

Allison : Tu ne vas pas aimer…

Dean : Tu veux être un appât ? Hors de question !

Allison : Pas tout a fait mais… je peux faire ça…*Fait tourner les clefs de l'Impala autour de son doigt, qu'elle lui a volé en parlant* Si je suis assez près de Crowley, je pourrais lui voler le couteau…

Dean : C'est trop dangereux !

Allison : En fait, si tu veux la récupérer, pour le moment c'est la seule option… Et puis c'est à cause de moi que vous avez perdu le couteau, c'est normal que je vous aide à le recuperer…

Dean : Ali…

Sam : Dean… peut être qu'elle a raison…

Dean : … D'accord. Mais je te promets que je ne serai pas loin quand tu aura besoin de moi.

Allison : Bien sûr ! Et de mon coté se serai prudente et si ça devient trop dangereux j'abandonnerais ok ?

Dean : Ok…

*Ils refont un piège à démon et ré invoquent Crowley*

Crowley : Encore ! Mais vous pouvez plus vous passez de moi ^^

Dean : En fait on t'aime tellement qu'on ne peut pas rester loin de toi.

Crowley : Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

Bobby : On doit parler.

Crowley : A propos de quoi ? Du couteau encore ? Ça devient lassant !

Allison : Rends le !

Crowley : Oh Allison ! ^^ mais comment peux tu encore rester avec Dean ?!

Allison : je l'aime … ^^ et tu n'es ps très fute-fute ^^ *joue avec le couteau qu'elle viens de lui voler*

Crowley : q..Quoi ? Comment as-tu fait ?

Allison : Je suis plutôt bonne pour ça ^^

Crowley : oh je vois… Comme Dean est plutôt bon à la torture ^^

Allison : Quoi ?

Crowley : Oh ! Dean ne t'a rien dit ?

Allison : Dean… de…de quoi il parle ?

Dean : …Je… ce n'est pas une partie de ma vie dont je suis vraiment fièr…

Allison : Et tu me l'a caché ?

Dean : Non… je ne… je ne voulais pas parler de ça…

Allison : … Peu importe. Maintenant on a le couteau.

Dean : Merci Ali.

Crowley : Et tu ne lui dit même pas que tu aurais usé de torture sur moi, si sa technique n'avait pas fonctionné ? ^^

Dean : Et si tu la ferme pas, je vais le faire quand même !

Sam : Dean…n'aggrave pas les choses.

Dean : Ali… File moi le couteau, je vais le tuer une bonne fois pour toute !

Crowley : Et tu lui fais toujours confiance ?

Dean : … Ali… Je t'en pris ne l'écoute pas…

Allison : je…J'ai confiance en toi *rends le couteau à Dean* Mais tu vas devoir ME faire confiance et m'expliquer deux ou trois trucs.

Dean : Merci…

*Dean s'approche de Crowley pour le tuer quand soudain un démon arrive en mode kamikaze et brise le cercle, Dean le tue a l'aide du couteau mais Crowley a le temps de s'enfuir.*

Dean : FILS DE P***

Allison : Merde !

Dean : On av devoir retrouver Crowley… encore…

Allison : Plus tard. Avant on doit parler.

*rentrent chez Bobby dans un silence de mort, vu qu'Allison est visiblement très en colère, et les autres très mal à l'aise. Dès qu'elle arrive, Allison monte à l'étage*

Dean : *a Sam* Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

Sam : Raconte-lui.

Dean : L'histoire entière ? Nan c'est trop…

Sam : Explique-lui ce qui nous est arrivé… Si tu ne le fait pas, elle ne te fera plus jamais confiance.

Dean : Tu as raison… *rejoins Allison*

Allison : *les bras croisés* Apparemment on se connaît moins bien qu'on pensait…

Dean : Je… je ne sais pas par quoi commencer…

Allison : Je te montre. Mon père s'appelait Tyler Becker. C'était un formidable arnaqueur professionnel. Il était seul parce que ma mère l'a quitté pour un petit dealer quand j'avais deux ans. Papa était toujours là pour moi, il faisait du shopping avec moi, il allait me chercher à l'école, on parlait pendant des heures… Il m'a apprit tout ce qu'il savait. C'était quelqu'un de formidable. Il est mort le jour de mes 16 ans, une balle dans la tête dans la rue alors qu'on allait au cinéma. Le meurtrier à été envoyé en taule. J'étais plutôt bonne à l'école, mais je n'aimais pas travailler alors j'ai trouve ce petit job dans un bar à Albany. Et là bas j'ai rencontré un type génial. C'était ma vie. A ton tour.

Dean : Ma mère est morte quand j'avais quatre ans. Un démon l'a brulée vivante. Sammy avait seulement six mois. Mon père ne l'a pas vraiment supporté et a commencé à apprendre un maximum de choses sur la chasse. Il nous a enseigné tous ce qu'il savait. Il est mort en faisant un pacte avec le démon qui a tué ma mère pour me sauver. Et après… Sam a reçut des… pouvoirs psychiques… a cause du même démon…ça l'a tué. Pour le sauvé j'ai vendu mon âme et un an plus tard je me suis retrouvé en enfer. J'ai été torturé, mit en pièce et guéri pour recommencé. Et pour y mettre fin il fallait que je torture a mon tour… C'est là bas que j'ai appris la torture… Puis un ange m'a aidé… Castiel. Mais Sam était pendant ce temps avec un démon, Ruby qui l'a manipulé pour qu'il ouvre la cage de Lucifer. Et l'Apocalypse a commencé. Et Sam a accepté de se faire possédé par Lucifer et de sauter dans la cage pour sauver le monde. Je l'ai cru mort pendant un an… que j'ai passé avec Lisa et son fils. Et Sam est miraculeusement revenu. Et j'ai quitté Lisa pour repartir chasser avec lui….tu sais comment ça c'est terminé. Et puis Cass est devenu obsédé par le pouvoir, et il a ouvert le purgatoire pour y puiser des millions d'âme… mais il a aussi libéré les Léviathans… Maintenant Cass est mort… et puis je t'ai rencontré… C'est l'histoire de ma vie…

Allison : …

Dean : J'aurais du te le dire avant…

Allison : Non… Ecoute je ne vais pas te juger ou juger ce que tu as du faire. Et je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que tu as du endurer et de te rappeler tout ça… Je ne peux même pas imaginer comment ça doit être dur mais… Si je veux vraiment être avec toi… Je dois savoir…

Dean : Maintenant tu sais des choses que je n'ai jamais dites à personnes excepté Sam et Bobby.

Allison : … Merci de me faire confiance.

Dean : C'est plus que ça… Je t'aime.

THE END 3


End file.
